Bottle openers have been provided for prying a cap off of the lip of a bottle. Typically, such openers include an edge which is engageable with the underside or bottom edge of the cap and an upward pressure is applied to the opener to deform the bottom edge of the cap to disengage the cap from the bottle. The seal between the cap and the bottle is disrupted and because the cap is deformed, the cap cannot be replaced on the bottle.
Many bottles, such as bottles for beer and wine coolers, have threads around the lip of the bottle and are fitted with caps that thread onto the lip of the bottle. Thus, it is possible to open the bottle by hand by twisting the cap instead of prying it open. Many people have trouble opening twist-off caps. Gripping, twisting or manipulating small objects such as bottle caps can be difficult for some people, such as people with arthritis. In addition, many people experience pain or discomfort when attempting to twist the cap off of a bottle. Because the bottle caps are typically made of crimped metal and the metal edges are often sharp, many people are unable to apply a sufficient gripping and twisting force to remove the cap with their bare hands without causing themselves pain or even injury.
Twisting the cap as opposed to prying it off allows the cap to be removed without deforming the cap. This is desirable to enable the cap to be replaced on the bottle to preserve the contents therein. However, this also represents a security risk, as the cap may be removed, the contents tampered with and the cap replaced. For security and aesthetic purposes, modern bottles also often have a paper or foil wrapper which covers the cap and neck of the bottle. The wrapper forms a detachable seal between the cap and the bottle. The bottle cap cannot be removed until the paper or foil wrapper has been cut or torn, breaking the seal between the bottle cap and the neck of the bottle. Thus, the bottle wrapper serves many purposes. It is decorative and often includes markings identifying the product. Also, because consumers are concerned about possible tampering of products, it can serve as an indicator of whether the bottle cap has been removed. Thus, an intact bottle wrapper seal indicates that the bottle cap has not been removed.
Removal of the cap generally leaves a significant portion of the paper or foil seal remaining around the lip of the bottle which may contact the mouth of the user and interfere with the drinking of the contents. Typically, the user must manually tear portions of the seal away from the area of the bottle adjacent the cap before consuming the beverage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for removing and replacing twist-off type bottle caps from bottles of the type having a wrapper covering the cap and a portion of the bottle.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a device of the character described which enables removal and replacement of the cap without damaging the cap.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a bottle opener which is easy to use, especially for people who have trouble gripping, twisting or otherwise manipulating small objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a bottle opener which will prevent discomfort or injury to persons who experience pain when applying the force necessary for opening threaded cap bottles with their bare hands.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a bottle of the character described having ergonomics for effective and safe operation.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for the disruption of the paper or foil wrapper of the type forming a seal between the bottle cap and the neck of the bottle.
Having regard to the foregoing and other objects, the present invention is directed to a device for opening and closing bottles of the type having a threaded cap over a top opening of the bottle and a seal provided by a sheet material secured to the cap and at least a portion of the bottle. According to the invention, the opener includes a housing member having a generally U-shaped cross section, the housing member including an outer surface configured for grasping by a hand of a user and an interior portion configured to receive both the cap of the bottle and an upper portion of the bottle below the cap over which at least a portion of the sheet material is attached.
A cap engaging member is rigidly secured adjacent the interior portion of the housing for receivably engaging at least a portion of the cap when the cap is inserted into the interior portion of the body member such that when the body is moved opposite the threaded direction of the cap, the cap is caused to move with the cap engaging member to unthread the cap from the bottle.
A cutting surface, preferably provided by a steel ring having a sharpened edge, is positioned adjacent the inner portion of the housing and is positionable for contact with the sheet material at a location below the bottle cap for disruption of the sheet material during unthreading of the cap from the bottle.
In one embodiment, the housing includes a covering, such as a textured rubber sheet material attached to the outer surface of the housing. The lower edge of the covering preferably extends below the housing and includes a circumferential groove on its lower interior edge sized to retain the steel ring. During use of the opener, the lower edge of the covering may be squeezed by the user to urge the cutting edge of the ring against the paper or foil seal to cut the seal so that when the cap is removed, so is the portion of the seal above the cutting ring.
In another embodiment, the housing includes a leg portion which extends below the cap engaging member. This portion of the housing is relatively thin and is thus pliable such that a cutting ring received within a groove provided thereon may be urged against the bottle to cut the seal in a like manner.
As will be appreciated, bottle openers according to the invention are particularly advantageous in that they provide a larger gripping surface, i.e., taller and wider than the cap of the bottle. The bigger gripping surface is especially beneficial for persons who have trouble with gripping, holding, manipulating or applying force to small objects, such as people with arthritis or with tender skin that tends to be injured when gripping the sharp metal of the cap. In addition, the openers enable removal of both the cap and the seal in one motion, thus avoiding the need for the user to thereafter tear the seal to remove it from interfering with consumption of the contents of the bottle.